


The one with the words

by mehsarah



Series: Foster Dad Lin Oneshots [13]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, FosterDadLin, Getting Together, Hamilsquad, Love Confessions, M/M, lin ships lams hardcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehsarah/pseuds/mehsarah
Summary: Alex and John get together.Lin fangirls.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hellohellohello.Lin is in my continent oh my.enjoy.

Alex shut the door and turned around to enter the living room where Lin waited for him. As he heard his foster son approach he ran up to him , put his hand on his shoulder and exclaimed: "You and that John guy are totally in love." Alex laughed and let himself fall on the couch as a light blush spread over his cheeks. "I guess I am but there`s no way he is." Lin paced around the living room excitedly. "Of course he is too. It`s obvious that he`s crushing on you and your friends know it too. " He laughed. "Seems like everyone knows more than me."

　

Lin finally stopped running around and sat down next to Alex. "You need to talk to him about it." "Well,what should i say? I totally like you and your stupid freckles and the way you talk and everything? "Lin grinned. "If that`s the truth,then yes." Alex sighed. "The truth sounds stupid." "That`s what i thought before getting together with Vanessa. And now we`re married." Alex sighed again but smiled slightly. "We`re meeting up tommorow to study. I might kinda bring it up very very very carefully. And by that i mean looking at his face until he realises i like his face."

　

Turning around from his spind Alex was surprised with Lafs smiling face. "I hate you!" he exclaimed after jumping back and he just laughed and pulled him along by the arm. "So i heard you and John are meeting up to study today?" Laf said with a mocking tone on `study`. Alex laughed. "Shut up." "You need to tell him." "I agree." a deep voice said behind them and Alex turned around rapidly for the second time and Hercules took the arm that wasn`t occupied by Lafayette and the both of them led Alex down the hallway while trying to convince him to bare his feelings to John.

　

"He made us promise to not tell you this but at this point it`s the only way. He totally feels the same way." That caught Alexs attention after he had zoned Herc and Lafs rambling out for a moment. "You`re kidding." he exclaimed,almost yelling and stopped in his tracks. "I`m not." Laf grinned and Alex shoved him. "You`re lying.Why would he like me?" "Well to quote him because he likes `his stupid soft hair and intelligence and his writing`." Herc threw in.

　

The school bell rang and Laf realised his class was on the other side of the building and ran off with a quick "Gotta go!" . Herc and Alex had English on the floor they were on and made their way to the classroom. "So,will you talk to him? Because i know he`s too shy. You`re the one with the words." Alex groaned. "Well i guess i have to." Hercules grinned in triumph.

　

Coming home Lin expected him in the living room. "So is this it?" he asked excitedly. Alex laughingly sat down. "I guess. Laf and Herc said he likes me too." Lin shrieked. "I knew it." Alex groaned but was still smiling. "Please don`t do that when he comes." Lin laughed back and let himself fall on the couch. "I`ll try. When is he coming?" "In about 20 minutes."

　

When the door bell rang after less than half of the expected time Lin laughed. "Guess he couldn`t wait to see you." Alex buried his head in the pillows. "I don`t know how to say it." he mumbled through them.Lin pulled him up by his shoulder. "It`ll come to you in the moment. Now go open that door."

　

Sitting on the floor of Alexs room John pulled out his English folder. Alex examined him sitting in front of him. His hair had been in a ponytail in the morning but it got messed up over the day so now more than a few strains of hair surrounded his face. His lips hinted a smile and then there were his freckles painted all over him only supporting the fact that he was a work of art. In a sudden instinct he held out his hand and pulled out the hair tie. Soft curls fell out and John looked up,slightly blushing. Alexs hand lingered at his cheek,hair tie still in hand. "I...i like your hair down." he stuttered,only now realising what he had done. John grinned. "Well if it`s like that then let`s keep it that way." Then he ruffled through his folder and put it in front of Alex. "I don`t get this part." He pulled his gaze away from John and on the paper.

　

A few hours later Johns homework was all done and they were sitting on Alexs bed,him writing and John looking over his shoulder. "You are so amazing,Alex." John whispered and the hair on his neck suddenly got a life on their own. He shut his notebook shut and turned around. "You are too." John smiled confused. "Why´d you stop writing?" "Because i need to tell you something." John leaned back and his smile became softer. "Go ahead."

　

"Well." Alex muttered and swallowed heavily. This was harder than he expected. It took a lot to get him speechless. But then he looked at Johns face and he was just overwhelmed with need to be with him. And that`s what he said. "I wanna be with you." Johns smile widened but Alexs fell. This came out more forward than he wanted it to. "Me too." John said softly and all worries were blown away.

　

The two looked at each other and started laughing of happiness and relief. And then John cupped Alexs face with his hands and pulled it towards his and their lips collabed softly.

　

As Alex said goodbye to John at the door and walked back down the hallway Lin sprang into his view and gesticulated wildly. "Did you tell him? Am i now father of one half of the coolest couple in New York?" Alex started laughing. "I guess you could say that." Lin shrieked for the millionth time that day.

　

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the gay.
> 
> Tumblr:target-for-far-away-laughter


End file.
